Abysseilers
Abysseilers are those who venture into The Abyss. There are many rules governing access to The Abyss, due to its dangerous nature. The primary system for gating access is a whistle system; each color of whistle bestowed on those who have proved capability of delving to certain levels of the Abyss. Whistles & Abysseiler Rankings Red Whistle * Generally work on the first layer, can travel to the second layer for the purposes of getting a recommendation to blue whistle.  * Must pass a licensing examination. The test itself is free but the License Fee is 5000gp  * Due to the high cost it is almost required to be sponsored by one of the Abyseiling Guilds though there are independents and small groups with wealthy patrons or deep personal pockets.   * These organizations will sponsor your license fee and provide all necessities in return for a cut of the treasure you bring back from the Abyss. There is also the AZI who are always looking for more hardy folks to guard their squishy scientists.  * Once your license is gained there are no further costs associated with moving up the ranks.  Blue Whistle * Are able to take jobs as far down as the fourth layer.  * Must demonstrate a certain amount of competency within the Abyss to receive this whistle. To prove this you'll need to obtain a letter of recommendation from The Last Inn, Leaf's Fall. If you are a member of a Guild then the final decision lies with your Guild Leader, otherwise you can present your case to the licensing board.  Black Whistle * Allowed down to move freely though it is recommended not to move past the 4th layer. Are able to lead non-whistle clients through the Abyss.  * 50 total people have received this rank. 15 are active and a handful are retired and in administration roles now. Another 30 are dead either of old age or lost to the Abyss.  * Conferred exclusively by the Patricians office. This rank requires contributions of artifacts/specimens or knowledge/actions of a certain calibre.  White Whistle * More of a title than a rank.  * Currently this rank is only held by the group of 6 who were the first (and still only) group to return from the 5th layer. Each crafted a special whistle and were awarded a title by the city.  Known Whistle-Holders Blue Whistles * Bok * Pali * Setoc * Lonnie * Zaver Black Whistles * Zathrahel Slategaze * Ragat Sunflair White Whistles * Feyru Ha Llerind (The Sacred Flame), the current Patrician (city leader).  * Aidan Caemus (The Reader), missing.  * Hayana Leaffall (The Hidden), leader of Leaf's Fall on the 2nd Layer.  * Bai Jian (The Weaver), lost to the Abyss, presumed deceased.  * Kienan Pelagos (The Maelstrom), lost to the Abyss, presumed deceased.  * Illyana (The Herald), lost to the Abyss, presumed deceased.  * When they returned to attempt the 6th layer something went wrong. Feyru and Aidan returned to the surface but would not speak of what happened. Feyru ascended to lead the city as Patrician and Aidan disappeared. Hayana also made it back from the doomed expedition but makes her home on the second Layer.